Elegance
by hopefulheart108
Summary: Good thing for her, this isn't going to be the last time she'll see Pinkie in a wedding dress.


What is the first thing you think of Pinkie Pie? Loud? Emotional? Maybe a little crazy? Okay, some of those things are true, but here's a trait you probably don't think belongs to somepony like Pinkie: Elegance.

Rarity wouldn't blame you if you thought she was strange for thinking such a way, but Rarity could remember the day she've realized Pinkie's hidden elegance.

It was just an average day like any other day, thought it was a bit different from the usual too. Today was the day Rarity was simply finishing off a dress she was commissioned to do, though she made sure this dress was absolutely perfect. Well, of course Rarity would make every dress she was commissioned perfect, but she felt like putting extra care into this dress, a wedding dress.

The dress is one of the most iconic thing from a wedding, practically the center piece of the whole event! Rarity has to make that dress perfect just for that mare's special day.

The white unicorn let out a small, happy sigh. _I can't wait for that special day to come for me. Oh, who'll be my special somepony?_

"That can wait." Rarity said to herself with a slight giggle, finishing off the special accessories. "I have to make somepony's special day even more special."

Rarity took a step back and marvel at her creation. She was told that the dress was based on a wedding dress the bride remembered from a childhood comic book series. It kind of shows, seeing how the wedding dress itself have some sprinkling of childish elements, like the light pink bow and a couple of yellow flowers, but Rarity does admire the bride's commitment to keep her inner child in some way and the dress doesn't even look that bad with them.

 _I would say that it reminds me of a certain pony, but Pinkie technically keeps her inner child outside._ Rarity thought amusingly.

There's nothing wrong with embracing your inner child. Having a inner child means that you have your moments when your fondness of nostalgia takes over and don't mind being reminded of those times, but there are times nostalgia can blind you or you're too childish to think it through.

Not that Rarity thinks Pinkie Pie is thoughtless. While Pinkie does have her moments, how could Rarity say that Pinkie is completely thoughtless when it's obvious that Pinkie makes sure to give that special pony a good time just by the fact that Pinkie has an entire party cave for planning out parties? Rarity admires that about Pinkie.

The white unicorn quickly shook her head and said, "Focus, Rarity. You just need to add on a few more flowers and you're done."

"Why are you talking to yourself, Rarity?" Rarity let out a surprised shout and then turn around to be greeted by the pink pony herself. "Pinkie, what are you doing here?"

"Done with the wedding cake." Pinkie said with a big smile. "Before I continue on planning the wedding, I wanted to see the dress."

"Oh," _Oh yeah, she's also working on the wedding too._ "What do you think of it, Pinkie?"

"Oooooo... I like it." Pinkie awed. "But yellow bows on the veil?"

"The bride said it was based on a dress form some old comic book series she loved as a child." Rarity explained. "She've gave some issues for references. It was quite... interesting."

"Really?"

"Apparently, the dress came from a ring and is suppose to transform into some battle outfit. The series itself isn't that amazing to me, but I'm glad that somepony enjoys it."

"Can I wear it?"

"What?" Rarity looks at Pinkie with shock.

"Just to give it a little test run."

The unicorn quietly hummed, squinting her eyes slightly. She should just say 'no' to Pinkie and leave it at that, but at the same time, there was an odd feeling telling her she should. Rarity was pretty sure Pinkie wouldn't just disintegrate the dress by just wearing it, and Pinkie does share the same client as her so of course Pinkie would know that she'll have to be careful with it or else she'll ruin the wedding. Pinkie probably really wants to try on a wedding dress instead of a bridesmaid dress.

"Okay, Pinkie. Just a test run." Rarity said, causing Pinkie to let out a happy squeal.

"Pinkie, are you done yet?" Rarity asked with her back turning away from the pink pony.

"Almost. Trying to pull the zipper all the way to the top." Pinkie grunted, struggling for that to happen.

"Oh, let me help with that." Rarity turned back and for a moment there, her heart stopped for a split second.

Pinkie... looks beautiful, even when she's still trying to get that zipper on her back. Of course, Pinkie wasn't ugly before wearing the dress. It's just something about the dress that emphasize something about Pinkie herself.

Rarity's horn glowed light blue as Pinkie's zipper was finally pulled up.

"Thanks Rarity." Pinkie smiled.

"You're welcome, darling." Rarity said. "Okay, try walking towards me."

"Okie-dokie."

As Pinkie happily hummed 'Here Comes the Bride' down the pretend runway, Rarity knew she should be paying attention to how the dress is in motion, but she can't help noticing this... elegance from Pinkie, and it's odd because this is _Pinkie Pie_ and she's wearing a wedding dress straight out of a comic book. Yet Rarity can't help being in this trance. Pinkie just looks so... elegant and yet kept that personality of her's.

"And you may now kiss the bride." A little peck on her lips brought her back to reality as Rarity's eyes widen.

"Pinkie Pie!" Rarity gasped at the pink pony's boldness.

"Sorry. You were looking at me for so long that I thought you wanted to kiss me, so I gave you one."

"I guess I was." Rarity quietly murmured, then Rarity decided to meet Pinkie's boldness. "Pinkie, would you like to go on a date with me?"

It was Pinkie's turn to gasp. "Really?" The unicorn nodded. "Then yes! I will go on a date with you, Rarity."

Rarity let out a giggle, allowing her cheeks to turn pink.

Good thing for her, this isn't going to be the last time she'll see Pinkie in a wedding dress.

* * *

AN: The 'comic book series' is actually a reference to the manga/anime Wedding Peach, and the wedding dress is suppose to be based on the main character's dress before it transform into the battle outfit she fights in. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
